Destiny:the hopeless guardian
by darklight719
Summary: She is new guardian on the block and she makes new friends along the way but does she strive to far, she wants to beat the Vault of glass which no guardian has entered and returned.
Prologue

The Ghost was trying to find his guardian, he has been searching for a guardian since his birth from the dying travelers last breath he was saddened because he always saw other ghosts find their guardians but he could never find his own.

"They have to be around here somewhere if I got my information right."The Ghost said in worry"I hope that guardian wasn't lying to me this is a dangerous zone I shouldn't be here."

The Ghost was right, Ghosts and Guardians were lost in this zone as soon as he said that he saw a shut down body of an Exo he scanned it and if the Ghost could smile he would be smiling right now.

"Oh I found a Guardian this is amazing I can't believe my eye,"The Ghost said he was so excited that he actually found a Guardian.

In the distance he could hear a battle cry.

"Fallen I should make this quick no more rejoicing, I need to resurrect her as fast as I can,"The Ghost split apart in a blue sphere,"lets hope this works."

* * *

The darkness something that I thought I wouldn't get used to but i was wrong it felt like home now but it all came crashing down when i was blinded by some light shining in my eyes i couldn't believe my eyes I wasn't dead I came back the feeling was weird I could move my arms but what was the weirdest thing I saw that blew my mind was a floating orb in front of my face.

"What are you?"The Exo questioned

"I'm a Ghost well now i'm your Ghost,"The Ghost quickly answered.

The Exo gave a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain we have to move or the Fallen are going to find us,"The Ghost said worryingly

"Fallen?"The Exo questioned.

"Move now we have to move quickly or your going to die,"The Ghost replied to the Exo.

The Exo didn't question this time she got up but was confused,"Which way should i run,"The Exo questioned.

"Good question you should run to the left inside that building,"The Ghost answered the Exo."We need to find you a weapon and fast just for a last resort."

The Exo ran to the partly collapsed building soundlessly she was like a whisper in the wind when she turned the corner and saw a creature the likes she never seen before it was messing with something it looked like a chest.

"If you can kill that vandal i can open that chest it's messing with,"The Ghost piped up.

The Exo confused to were the voice was coming from but scanned the room for a weapon and the only thing she saw was a rusted military knife stuck in the wall she quietly, stalked over there to the knife and she tried to pull the knife from the wall but it wouldn't budge she knew it wouldn't come out quietly, so she decided that she would break her stealth and pulled the knife out the fallen turned around, quickly the Exo threw the knife like it was a simple reflex and the vandal fell to the floor while a white gas seeped out of out of it's head.

"Damn that was a good shot"Ghost piped up

"Thanks"The Exo spoke with gratitude as she walked over to the chest but first she picked up the knife and but it on a loop in her belt.

"OK let me figure out how to open this chest,"The ghost materialized out of thin air and floated over to the chest blue beams shot out of the ghost and the Exo seemed to watch in awe of the ghost it was marvelous on how it worked."Finished,"The ghost looked at the Exo"Are you going to open it?"The ghost questioned.

"uhh yeah," The Exo walked over to the chest and opened the chest and she found a TRAX CALLUM scout rifle,and a CALCUTA-LR2A sniper rifle.

"Good find," said the Ghost."Your fitted for battle but i think you need better Armour but we need to go for the tower for that and to get to the tower we need a ship that the fallen hasn't picked clean,"

"Well how are going to find one?,"The Exo asked.

"Well before i found you i found one it looked to be an Arcadia class jump-ship it should get us to the tower but it won't break orbit,"The Ghost answered.

"Well lead the way,"The Exo said.

"Before we do that we need to get you a name,"The Ghost said.

"A name hmm... how about Drivan,"Drivan said.

"Drivan ok nice to meet you Drivan," Ghost said.

"Nice to meet you to Ghost,"Drivan said."We should get moving,"

"I'll give you the coordinates,"Ghost said."There we go head there,"

"OK,"Drivan answered Drivan exited the building she ran through the street only to find a party of Fallen one captain and four vandals and five dregs."Damn more of those creatures."

"There called the fallen,"Ghost piped up.

"What ever,"drivan said while rolling her eyes she lined up her sniper sights an a vandal.

"Try to shoot the captain first he has a shield but two sniper shots should kill him,"Ghost said.

"OK so the captain is the big guy right?"Drivan questioned.

"Yes,"Ghost said irritated.

"OK just making sure."She lined up her sniper sights to the captain and shot once that caught him off guard and a couple seconds later while the captain was shouting orders the second shot was firing blowing his head clean off and the white gas seeped into the air she plucked off a few vandals then she was out of bullets for her sniper,"Damn i was just getting the hang of it."

"You can use your scout rifle at a range but this is to far for it so you'll have to get closer,"ghost said

"OK I can work with that," she advanced but slowly to not give her position away entirely she lined up the sights on a vandal but it moved right when she shot it and it whizzed by now they know her position and they wasted no time shooting at dregs advanced on her position with shock knives she looked up from cover to see the dregs coming around the corner, she threw her knife at the first one and it stuck in it's chest killing it the other one leaped to attack her she side stepped dodging the knives and shot it twice in the body the dreg fell with a thud on the cement now she could worry About them from a distance but a soon she popped out of cover a vandal shot her in the shoulder with a wire rifle."Damn i got shot grrrr,"The exo said angrily and a deep rumble escaped her throat.

"Just wait you'll heal,"Ghost said

"you'll pay for that MOTHERFUCKERS!,"Drivan screamed at the top of her lungs; she waited for herself to heal until a bright glow shun on her shoulder and she was amazed on how her body healed her shoulder is was like she was never shot she could get used to this she popped out of cover to shoot a vandal in the face as a white mist seep in to the air, she thought it was so satisfactory to see the vandals head made quick work of the other dregs and vandals she ran out to see the carnage, she grabbed ammo for her sniper and found one green encrypted engram.

"What is this,"Drivan said in curiosity

"When you are at the tower you can give it to a crypt-arch and he will give you item's that when he decrypts the engrams,"Ghost piped up

"So you are saying that i give this to him and he gives me free stuff,"Drivan questioned the Ghost

Ghost sighed"That is exactly what i'm saying; for a guardian you sure ask a lot of questions,"The Ghost replied

"Well sorry i'm kinda new to this world if you can't tell so i'm going to ask a lot of questions,"Drivan said angrily

"Well sorry i'm new to this too i only have seen veteran guardians and they don't tend to ask so many questioned,"The Ghost said innocently

"Can we just find this ship and stop bickering,"Drivan said exhausted by the conversation

"Sure i should be just inside the building at the end of the street,"The Ghost said

Drivan just nodded to the Ghost and he disappeared in side of the exo she ran down the street it was longer than she had expected she saw as she ran by crumpled buildings but one thing that struck stopped looked at a play ground a saw bones of dead children she nearly crumpled to the floor on sight of the little children's bones. Then a memory came back to she was running with a rifle in her hands toward the children to save them from the alien creatures but as soon as she got there she already saw the fallen tear pieces out of them,and there blood everywhere she shot at the fallen but it was hopeless only a few children ran away but it was toward the wrong direction they got shot by a fallen drop ship and got blown to pieces horrified by the sight she ran down the street and the fallen were chasing her and she tripped and fell she crawled to a wall and slump against it before the fallen caught up to her and she shut down.

When she came back to she woke up on the ground "What happened why am i on the ground,"Drivan said panicked.

"I don't know you saw the playground then you shut off,"Ghost replied.

"I remembered something from my past,"Drivan said obviously saddened.

"What was it,it could help us learn more about you,"Ghost said curiously

"I don't want to talk about it,it was just before i shut off anyway nothing really important,"Drivan said

"Come on let's get to the ship,"Ghost said encouragingly"If we move now we could get to the ship before dark."

Drivan smiled"Yeah let's get moving."

She moved double time looking away from the dead skeletons of the kids she ran as fast as her legs could take finally arrived at the building approaching it cautiously and enter by small crack in the wall. Drivan walked up to were the ship was supposed to be she peered around the corner and saw fallen one captain and up to 10 dregs and 5 vandals she cursed under her breath.

"Hey you can use a grenade and throw it into the whole mass of fallen around the ship,"Ghost informed

"Thanks for the info Dinklebot,"Drivan teased

"Never call me that again or i will let you fly the ship by yourself," Dinklebot said angrily

Drivan lined up her throw and waited till a mass of waited for minutes till all the dregs and vandals took were taking orders from a captain and they were all surrounding the captain this was the perfect time to throw the grenade, she threw it and hit the captain directly in the face with her solar grenade. enemies were mostly gone only a captain and a couple vandals who were far enough not to get disintegrated but still critically damaged the captain was the most important target in the room she lined up her snipers but it was already charging her and she hit it but no damage, but it took its shields down she switched to her scout rifle and shot the captain in the head a couple times for it to be staggered she forgot to reload it from the last time she used it so she had to reload giving the captain time enough to charge her again with it's shotgun she shot it a couple more times but it still kept charging she ran for cover but the captain was already upon her the captain grabbed her left arm"Wrong arm jackass"Drivan said angrily and stabbed him in the head the captain fell limp letting go of her arm she made quick work of the vandals she walked up to the ship and held her hand out for her ghost to scan the ship.

"Great it's still working,"Ghost said while"Now about your use of profanity."

"Well I get mad and when i'm mad i use profanity,"Drivan explained

"OK good enough well we should get moving to the tower,"Ghost said

"Yeah lets go to the tower,"Drivan replied"I didn't ask but were in the world are we"

"We are in what would be Traverse City,Michigan"Ghost said

The ghost put his guardian in the ship and they sped off to the tower.

 **A/N**

 **This is my first story I hope you like it and in the next chapter i'm going to try to put it into Drivan POV also I would like to see if you guys and gals can give me some feedback on how I can improve I would appreciate it remember that i am a heartless person and that why there is dead children but don't fret i won't be that hard on you guys.  
I want to give a shout out to my friend AMBERDIAMONDSWORDS she is the one that got me into writing a story on here she makes storys mostly about ratchet and clank so go and check her out to. **


End file.
